girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Creativity
Girl Meets Creativity is the fourteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 35th episode overall. It aired on August 21, 2015 to 2.3 million viewers. Overview When art and music are threatened to be cut from school, the kids have to find a creative way to convince the school board to show their value. Plot In art class, the teacher is impressed by Maya's painting, but much less happy with Riley's finger painting of a purple cat. When Riley says the teacher favors Maya, she explains it's because Maya's art accesses places few can reach. When the teacher holds up Maya's excellent painting of a closed door, Riley promises to get Maya through that door. The teacher then mentions this will be Maya's last painting as the school board are stopping funding for arts and music. Zay is upset to hear ballet will be stopping and Farkle is unhappy that school plays will be ending, just as he's about to finish his one year ban from starring in a school play. Cory talks to the class about the Dark Ages, but Maya keeps interrupting to talk about arts class. After a few interruptions, Maya eventually sees the connection between the shuttering of the arts programs and the Dark Ages. Lucas speaks up, saying he wants Maya to be happy and complimenting her art, which causes the two to stare into each other's eyes. When Lucas wonders who will do something about this, Maya is surprised that Riley rules herself out of coming to her best friend's rescue. Cory refuses to step in as it's bigger than him, too. Riley and Cory think artists should be the ones to get them out of the Dark Ages. After Cory asks Maya if she has anything to say about that, Maya says cut the art classes or don't, she's never been able to do anything about her life. Riley again insists that as the artist's best friend, she won't go crazy trying to fix this for Maya. At the bay window, Maya is sure Riley will break first and try to fix everything. After Maya asks Riley if she believes in her, Riley says she doesn't if Maya won't believe in herself. Maya cracks first and says that even though she didn't mean to believe in anything, she does believe in art. Riley is proud that something is finally important to Maya. After Maya asks if Riley has a plan, Riley says she has loads of plans. When Maya asks to hear the plan, they go to Topanga. In the kitchen, Riley asks Topanga what the plan is. Topanga explains that it's not a legal issue so she can't wave her magic lawyer wand. The school has limited funds and is thinking logically about how to spend the money. Topanga tells them if their opponent is thinking logically, they won't win by thinking logically as well. After Auggie pins a piece of his artwork to the fridge, Maya and Riley are certain they don't want anybody to take away art from him or them. Cory, Riley and Maya talk to Superintendent Turner in the art room as the custodians clear out the room. Cory paints Mr. Turner as the enemy, but he insists his hands are tied by the decisions of the school board. Mr. Turner explains he's not in favoring of scrapping art class. Although Mr. Turner says he would get rid of Riley's cat painting forever, he is impressed by Maya's art. At Topanga's bakery, the kids look dejected as they think about how to save art class. Zay says his friends are more hard to watch than usual. He said he heard stories about them from Lucas; how Farkle was the kind, loyal genius, Maya was the blonde beauty, although when she heard this, she looked up and laughed and said, "Lucas talks about himself like that?" but Zay said he was talking about her, and she said, "Oh. Ohhhh (at the beauty part)," who was full of fire. Lucas looked a little embarrassed after she realized he thought she was beautiful. And finally how Riley, the pretty brunette, never gives up on anyone or anything, and no sacrifice is too big for her friends. Zay claims they are giving up and are not the people Lucas described to him. When the guys wonder how they can think differently, Maya says they're trying to save the creative arts so they should think creatively. At the school board meeting, Mr. Turner gives an impassioned plea for the board to slow down the cuts and protect the arts. Unfortunately Mr. Turner's great speech doesn't change the reality of the school's finances. When Zay goes up to address the panel, he admits he won't be addressing them by showing great respect for their process. Zay explains they couldn't reach the school board with logic, so they decided to think differently. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Friar, wearing fancy clothing, step up to address the panel, too. When the chairperson wonders what the kids are planning, they start singing and dancing. The kids then start taking down all the art in the room - the same thing the panel is doing to them. Riley takes the chair woman's scarf and does an interpretive dance to the loss of purple. Maya then addresses the panel to say she has information to add the charts and figures on which they base their decisions. Maya tells them how the U.S. ranking in math, science and reading has fallen steadily over the past fifty years. Maya suggests they cut math, science and reading as they stink at them, but are number one at cultural exports like movies and music. After Maya tells the panel their hands aren't tied, they just think they are, the chairperson tells Maya her time is up. When the panel calls for Topanga, she goes to the microphone and says she yields her time to the children. Cory and Miss Kossal do the same. Farkle and Lucas do a show about how Farkle, even as a scientist, has great creativity. Farkle mentions again how he'd like to be Pippin in a school play, but there are no more plays. A panel member who is a big fan of Pippin is instead disappointed when Farkle starts reciting prime numbers. Judging by the boos, the public aren't too happy either. Auggie takes up his art he removed his refrigerator, and he tells the panel they should make their kids remove their art, too, if they don't want to be hypocrites. After another strange dance by Riley, Maya starts to sing but Lucas and Farkle cut her off. When Zay asks the chair woman about her background, she admits she was an arts major at Princeton. Maya asks her if it hurts to be an arts graduate and then have her hands tied. She admits it hurts as one of the paintings the kids removed from the walls was one of hers. The kids ask her about her favorite book and movie, telling her to unread and unsee them. Maya asks when people stop being able to think creatively and tells them they know this is wrong. When the chair woman tells Maya she didn't ask who her favorite artist is, she reveals it's Picasso and asks Maya whose hers is. Maya says her favorite artist is all of them, anyone who ever tried, including her. The chair woman mentions her favorite painting, Guernica by Picasso, which features adults going to war on horses with swords - except for one horse who was horrified at what the adults was doing. When she was younger, she made a promise if she ever went to war that she would not forget that horse. She thanks Maya for reminding her. When Maya thanks her for teaching her about Guernica, the chair woman promises they will slow down and think differently about the arts. Back in art class, the teacher is again impressed by Maya's work. Although Miss Kossal is not so keen on Riley's painting of fifty million purple cats, the teacher still tells Riley to keep painting as it makes her happy - which is what art is all about. The teacher then gives the kids an assignment to visit any art museum in the city and to find something that inspires them, something they can never forget for the rest of their creative lives. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Aisha Kabia as Gabriella Kossal *Diana Maria Riva as Chairperson Sanchez *Richard Reicheg as Mr. Thomas (Committee Member) Quotes Trivia *This marks the return of Auggie Matthews after a two-episode absence. *Auggie hates the number 23, which was actually a favorite number of his Uncle Eric's. *Riley states she likes Auggie's drawing of the Solar System--despite the absence of Pluto. *Second appearance of Jonathan Turner. *Second appearance of Ms. Kossal. whose first name is revealed to be Gabriella. *Fourth appearance of Zay Babineaux. *Maya's painting of the Nighthawk Diner from Girl Meets Maya's Mother, is seen hanging in the Art room. *Zay takes ballet. *Maya sings briefly in this episode. *This episode features choreography by David Moore. *First appearance of Haley Hauser's (last seen as Sally in Girl Meets Semi-Formal) new character, Haley, who joins Mr. Matthews History class. *This episode will explore the educational concept of Common Core. *Despite considering herself a "dog person" Riley loves to paint purple cats. *Farkle mentions he has one year suspension from the drama club which is expiring in a few days, referencing the events from Girl Meets the Truth. *The artwork for this episode was produced by artist Sara Hasse. *Maya calls Lucas by his actual name two times in the episode, the most ever in one episode. *Zay told Riley that Lucas thinks of her as a "Pretty Brunette". *Lucas called Riley The Pretty Brunette Who Never Gives Up On Anyone And No Sacrifice Is To Big For Her Friends, showing he thinks a lot of her. *Lucas shows that he cares about Maya a lot, and for the first time, Maya didn't call him names or make fun of him, showing the start of a brother-sister friendship. *Since Riley had the longest title given to her by Lucas, it shows that Lucas talked about her the most. *Lucas fails to return Chairperson Sanchez's purple scarf. *This episode's plot was similar to the ANT Farm episode ConfinemANT. *School Board Committee Members: **Chairperson Sanchez **Mr. Thomas **Ms. Williams **Mr. Vargas **Ms. Tien International Premieres * March 14, 2016 (Israel) * May 6, 2016 (UK and Ireland) * May 17, 2016 (Poland) * June 2, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * July 1, 2016 (Italy) * September 24, 2016 (Hungary) Gallery Transcript Videos Girl Meets World 2x14 "Girl Meets Creativity" Promo Girl Meets World - "Girl Meets Creativity" - Episode Clip Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes